1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved screwdriver.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional screwdrivers are generally provided with two or more tips of various forms, which are fastened with both ends of the shank of the screwdrivers. The tip which is fastened with the inner end of the shank is kept in the hollow interior of the handle of the screwdrivers. As a result, one can not tell the form of the tip which is fastened with the inner end of the shank of the screwdriver.